Perdición
by Zarite
Summary: /Secuela de; El dulce encanto del demonio. Y, Hermoso ángel caído del cielo/ ―Te perdonamos. Todos―le sonrió con suavidad y poso sus labios en su sien. ― Eres nuestra amiga, eres mi amiga Haru.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen._

**P**erdición.

* * *

Gokudera alzo la mano para ponerla en el hombro tenso de su jefe, le sonrió cuando este giro el rostro para mirarlo.

―Hizo bien décimo. ―aseguro asintiendo, Tsunayoshi sonrió con brevedad antes de mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Takeshi vio la escena y mordisqueo el labio inferior, tenso como una tabla y clavado en el suelo pregunto.

― ¿En serio?

Tsuna dejó de sonreír y miro a su otro guardián.

―Haru no pidió ayuda, solo pidió perdón. ―añadió segundos después de ver como Tsuna volvía el rostro escapando. ―Creo que ella hubiese querido acabar con él.

― ¡_Esa _mujer estúpida no habría podido con Daemon Spade! ―ataco furioso Gokudera, Yamamoto asintió.

―Pero le hubiese encantado ser ella, porque lo amaba.

Sawada apretó los puños y recordó la lucha contra ese hombre, dijo casi las mismas palabras.

Amaba. Haru ama Daemon Spade. Tanto como para haber traicionado a la familia, a él. Tsuna que siempre creyó que sería el último en ser traicionado por ella.

―Se lo diré yo mismo a Haru. ―susurro por lo bajo Tsunayoshi, sus dos amigos asintieron sin decir más. ―Me gustaría… preguntar algo.

…

Haru Miura dejo caer un suspiro en la silenciosa habitación blanca, con la mano vendada y dolorida pensó con brevedad en el primer guardián de la Niebla.

Sabía que Tsunayoshi haría algo, lucharía, pero ella no sabía a quién apoyar, después de todo, Tsunayoshi fue su primer amor, su amigo, y Daemon Spade era su verdadero amor, pero no era su amigo, solo era el hombre del cual perdió la cabeza, y dejo todo para estar a su lado, a sus amigos.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba susurrando las palabras que le dijo a Daemon cuando cayó inconsciente en el suelo de la habitación.

_―Soy toda tuya Daemon._

Ah, maldita sea, pensando en él cuando Tsuna estaba luchando por ella. La culpa y la vergüenza corrió por sus venas. Había traicionado y lo seguía haciendo. Gokudera se lo echo en cara cuando la vio después de despertar, le grito insultos que haría avergonzar a un marinero, le reprocho su deslealtad al Décimo y juro que nunca volvería a cruzar palabras con ella a no ser que fueran en verdad necesario, y Haru le creyó. Claro que lo hizo. Se hizo a la idea de ya no hablar con Gokudera, y la sola idea le hizo doler el corazón.

Takeshi por otra parte miro con decepción, sus hermosos ojos suaves eran una mancha de decepción, no creyendo que ella traicionara de esa forma a ellos.

Pero Tsuna, oh, Tsunayoshi fue otro caso, no creyó nada de lo que le dijeron sus guardianes sobre ella, negó y prefirió esconder todo en una carcasa de ignorancia, pero Haru se lo dijo. Le dijo que le traiciono porque amaba a Daemon, y todavía lo seguía haciendo.

La mirada de Tsuna quedaría en su memoria por siempre, sus ojos se vaciaron con rapidez, su boca se abrió y luego dijo unas palabras que hicieron resquebrajar el corazón de la mujer.

―Te perdonamos. Todos―le sonrió con suavidad y poso sus labios en su sien. ― Eres nuestra amiga, eres _mi __amiga_ Haru.

Haru lloro contra su pecho y pidió perdón cada momento, pero por más que Tsuna dijera que le perdonara ella sabía que era una mentira tan grande como la mansión entera de la familia.

Solo se ocultaba lo inevitable.

Antes de marcharse Tsuna para luchar contra Spade le dedico una frase vacía.

―No importa lo que hagas Haru, siempre te perdonare― y Haru le creyó, en el fondo sabía que él lo haría, que le perdonaría sin importar el qué.

Pero eso no hacía las cosas llevaderas, era peor, hacía el peso mucho más pesado.

― ¿Llego Tsuna-san? ―preguntó a Bianchi que le observaba tras sus oscuras gafas. La mujer de pelo rosa negó y miro a otro lado.

Se lo merecía.

…

Si el caminar en círculos fuera una forma de olvidar él habría borrado todo su pasado, Tsuna se movió incomodo del sitio, busco con sus ojos la forma de entrar y visualizar que haría. Que diría, y sobre todo como reaccionaria Haru al enterarse que él ya habría vuelto a _morir_.

Sintió la presencia de Reborn tras su espalda, mordió con más fuerza su labio y luego giro para verlo.

―Lo que haces está mal. ―reprocho el sicario bebé.

―Es mi amiga, no puedo abandonarla. ―respondió Tsuna con dolor en el paladar.

―Volverá a traicionarnos, Daemon Spade murió pero volverá y ella Tsuna, volverá a traicionar a su familia. Ama a ese guardián. ―dijo frunciéndole el entrecejo, Sawada negó. No, eso no pasaría. ―No endulces su traición solo porque la amas. ―añadió antes de girar sobre su propio pequeño cuerpo y alejarse de él.

Tsuna golpeo su frente contra la pared de la habitación de Haru, eso pasaría. Pero no tenía nada de malo aferrarse a la esperanza de que tal vez algún día ella volvería a como era antes.

Con la respiración entrecortada abrió la puerta y entro.

Haru era su perdición, como lo dijo Daemon Spade y la de Haru era Daemon.

Pero… ¿Cuál era la perdición de Daemon Spade?

…

N/A: Aquí termina este pequeño trabajo, como veréis son secuelas, no habrá continuación, pero tal vez en un futuro lejano o cercano me agrade tener que hacer una secuela. Y, como no, la pareja es súper, mega crak. Lo sé, debería jubilar este afán mío de hacer todo crak. xD

Y si no sabéis de que trabajo os hablo, es decir, secuelas, os diré los títulos_: El dulce encanto del demonio. Hermoso ángel caído del cielo_. Y este último es su final.


End file.
